


Fasination

by Cyny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Thoughtful Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyny/pseuds/Cyny
Summary: In one of his very spare moments Link's thoughts once again wander over to a certain Demon Lord...





	Fasination

**Author's Note:**

> A dabble in a new fandom[for me posting, at least]. Fun. ^_^ I can't help but feel a little sorry for Link here.
> 
> I wrote this with a theme prompt, the prompt for this one being: Eyes
> 
> Enjoy.

While he was never planning to admit it, in fact denied it every time Fi asked, Link couldn’t help but find the Demon Lord Ghirahim...utterly fascinating. For as much as the demon made it obvious he was trying to kill the Hylian, just for fun, there was just something about him....Not that that made Link drop his guard around the older man. Oh no. While he was more than willing to give Impa that yes, he could indeed be stupidly reckless, he was not _that_ stupid. Even without Fi's statistics he was very well aware that aware that dropping his guard around him would only result in one thing.

His death.

Still, he couldn’t help but think about him sometimes when he had a moment. Ghirahim’s overly dramatic words and actions, his constant movements and how freely he used his abilities was all interesting but...the thing that fascinated Link the most was his eyes. Every time they met, his eyes changed, expressing more than his theatrical behavior revealed.

Perhaps he should stop thinking about it, after his last encounter at the Fire Sanctuary he should probably simply conclude to himself that the Demon Lord was obviously quite mad and move on. Yet...he doubted either the Demon Lord or Impa noticed back at the Gate of Time in the Lanayru Province, but there was something Zelda noticed that surprised her, confused her and yet made her smile, Link knew, because he knew her and what her various expressions meant. What he didn’t know was what exactly it was other than the fact that it involved Ghirahim somehow.

Perhaps Zelda was right and he is, indeed, too curious for his own good. Still, he can’t help it. The first time he had run into Ghirahim, when he was trying so hard to get through the door so he could get to Zelda...he knew he should hate him. He really did It’s not like have plenty of _reasons_ to hate the Demon Lord.

After all, he’s after Link’s best friend so he can sacrifice her to bring his Master back...really, what more reason did anyone need?

And yet, for some reason, he simply couldn’t. He could be _angry_ at him for a while, such as when he had moved to defend Impa and Zelda from him, allowing them a clean escape, but hate? Not really. Just like he can’t believe him insane. Ruthless, yes. Merciless, absolutely. Dramatic, nothing further from the truth. Insane, not quite. This was another reason Ghirahim’s eyes were the most fascinating thing about him. Ghirahim doesn’t even seem to realize how much Link has learned about the Demon Lord by watching his eyes.

Link wondered to himself if he was obsessed. Yes, more the blonde would probably like to admit, even to himself. He covered his face with his hand and sighed. Not that anything would come of it, though he sometimes wondered...still as long as the young hero and the Demon Lord were on different sides...that’s all it would remain.


End file.
